


Worth a Try

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Canon Sexuality, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sexual Incompatibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's gay. Tommy isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth a Try

Stumbling a little from the movement of the bus—though it’s probably the alcohol, Adam’s not going to deny it to himself—he opens the door to his bedroom to find Tommy sprawled out on his bed. Naked.

Adam pauses and braces his hand on the wall, sure that he’s more drunk than he thought. He blinks, but Tommy doesn’t disappear.

“Hey,” Tommy says. He pulls a knee up slightly, spreads his legs a little, and Adam’s gaze catches on his cock, lying soft and gorgeous against Tommy’s pale thigh.

“What—What are you doing here?” Adam stutters. He finally gets the sense to come into the room and shut the door behind him. Not that anyone would follow him up, but just in case. He leans against the door and blinks hard, and Tommy still doesn’t disappear. Adam’s becoming more and more convinced that he’s not hallucinating.

“I just wanted to, y’know…” Tommy trails off with a shrug and a sly smile. He tosses his hair out of his eyes. “For you.”

Adam takes a careful step towards the bed. He finds himself staring at Tommy’s cock again, and he wrenches his eyes back up to Tommy’s face. “Are you… You said you were straight.”

Tommy’s smile thins out into something more peaceful, almost serene. Adam wants to kiss him.

“I am,” he says quietly, and Adam’s heart drops into his stomach. “But if you want… you can.”

Adam takes another step, then perches on his knees on the edge of the bed. “I can… what?”

Tommy meets his eyes and holds his gaze. He doesn’t look nervous at all, or even self-conscious about being naked in front of Adam. His smile widens and Adam feels himself mirroring it.

“Anything.”

Adam pitches forward. Tommy spreads his legs just in time for Adam to fall between them, and he catches himself with his hands on Tommy’s thighs, and before he can stop himself, he slides them up to Tommy’s bony hips and in, across his stomach, carefully skirting around his cock. He lays his palms flat, framing it with his thumbs and forefingers, and glances up at Tommy’s face.

“Anything?”

Tommy nods. His dick is still soft, but it’s mouthwateringly close and Adam can’t help but duck down and kiss it. He drags his lower lip along the shaft and plants another kiss at the base, and there it is, he feels Tommy’s cock stirring against his cheek. Adam lets it go and crawls up over Tommy to kiss his mouth.

They have experience with this, and Tommy opens up for him immediately, pushing his tongue out to meet Adam’s every move. The tilt of their heads is perfectly in sync, and Tommy tastes sweet and he feels amazing, and Adam moans into his mouth. His cock is aching already, pressing hard against the zip of his stupidly tight pants, and he rocks his hips against Tommy’s thigh without thinking.

“Oh, fuck,” he gasps. “Fuck, I gotta… Hold on.”

Adam rolls off the bed, feeling clumsy and far too drunk, and quickly sheds his clothes, leaving everything in a pile on the floor. Tommy watches him raptly, but Adam notices he’s still no more than half-hard, and that makes Adam hesitate. He cups his cock, squeezing a bit just to take the edge off, and gestures at his naked body.

“Is this doing anything for you?” he asks plainly.

Tommy takes a few seconds too long to answer, and that’s all the answer Adam needs. He shuffles back to the bed and lies down beside Tommy, feeling like an asshole. Tommy bites his lip and looks disappointed.

“Why are you doing this?” Adam asks.

“I love you,” Tommy replies. “I wanted to.”

Adam pillows his head on his hand and looks down at Tommy’s body, the long, smooth lines of his legs and his belly and his _cock_ , Jesus Christ. He palms himself again and groans. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

Tommy looks at him apologetically. “You still can if you want. It doesn’t matter. Anything you want.”

“Fuck, Tommy, I want everything. I want you just like this, but… but _mine_.”

“I am yours.”

“I want to touch you, I want to know how you taste…”

Tommy grins. “I’m never gonna say no to a blowjob. Especially from you. Just sayin’.”

“Will you—Will you just touch me, please?”

Tommy rolls onto his side to face Adam and slips his hand between their bodies, closing his fist gently around Adam’s cock while he leans up and meets his lips in an open, wet kiss. But Adam can’t concentrate on kissing, not when Tommy’s strong fingers are wrapped around him and he’s got so much of Tommy’s pale skin to touch. He slides his hand around Tommy’s back to keep him close.

“It’s okay, you can—harder. Tighter,” he gasps, and Tommy complies, tightening his fingers ever so slightly, like he’s afraid of hurting Adam. Adam laughs and moves his hand down to his cock, fitting his fingers into the dips between Tommy’s and showing him how.

“I’ve never—” Tommy explains.

“I know. Like this.”

Adam guides Tommy into a rhythm, and he’s just enough out of control that he thrusts his hips into Tommy’s hand on each downstroke, but Tommy doesn’t seem to mind. He actually surges up to kiss Adam again, surprising him, and rolling them over so Adam’s on his back and Tommy’s leaning over him. He kisses Adam hard, taking control while Adam clearly can’t, and he doesn’t even let Adam pull away enough to moan as he comes.

Adam’s embarrassed, suddenly, about his jizz all over Tommy’s perfect, long fingers. This isn’t Tommy’s thing, and he fucked it up. He’s about to apologize when Tommy interrupts him with a moan to match Adam’s.

“Fuckin’ beautiful,” Tommy sighs.

Adam pushes him off, as gently as he can manage while he’s still fairly uncoordinated. Tommy’s hand is dripping with Adam’s come, and Tommy’s not even really hard. Tommy catches him looking.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

“Not your fault. It just sucks, you know?” Adam mutters.

“I _know_ ,” Tommy says feelingly. “Believe me, I’ve fucking tried.”

“With…” Adam stops himself from asking who Tommy’s tried with, but just barely. He slaps his hand over his mouth. “Sorry.”

“Not with anyone,” Tommy tells him softly. “I tried for _you_. I fucking love you, Adam.”

“I know,” Adam sighs. “I love you too, baby.”

He closes his eyes and listens to Tommy breathing, the blankets shifting, the rumble of the bus on the road. When he opens his eyes again, Tommy’s staring at him, looking a bit lost. Adam takes his wrist and wipes the mess off his hand with a corner of the sheet, then pulls Tommy close and pulls the blankets over them.

“Sleep with me?”

“Yes, please,” Tommy answers, relieved. He curls up in Adam’s arms, his face pressed under Adam’s chin, and snakes an arm around Adam’s waist, clinging tight. Adam runs a hand through the fluffy part of Tommy’s hair at the back of his skull.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

“Don’t say that,” Tommy murmurs, his lips moving against Adam’s chest. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Yeah, you did. You’re my favorite straight boy, Tommy Joe.”

Tommy huffs a little, but Adam can feel his smile and the way his fingers tighten and dig into Adam’s back.

“I’ll let you blow me tomorrow,” he says.

Adam laughs. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“Night, Adam.”

Adam kisses the top of Tommy’s head and closes his eyes. “Goodnight, Tommy.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
